All The Fairytales
by Too-Jel.Too-Reem
Summary: Cato's letter kind of thing for Clove, after he wins I suppose. One-shot. The stories better! Please read & Review.


**A few things, Cato and Clove have a kid, and they had her like, in the arena, but obviously they gave the baby to Cato's mom in this and continued on in the games, that might be unrealistic but I don't know I just want a baby in this :D**

**I'll rate it T because I'm like hella paranoid. **

**It's loosely based on the Maroon 5 song, Payphone. It's were the title comes from and I'll probably use some lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: I own the Hunger Games and you're Michael Jackson. Seems legit, right?**

You were never really the kind, maternal, bubbly, friendly girl were you?

You were more the psychotic , crazy, snappy, impatient, witty and extremely talented one.

I've never seen you act like that, all vulnerable and weak. I've never seen you cry.

Except when she was born. In a cave. In the middle of the night. As 7 young people were fighting for their lives inside an arena. And there we were with a baby in our hands.

We were just sat there and I was just casually talking to your swollen belly. Results of one night of pure and utter bliss with you and a broken condom.

You'd almost killed me when we'd found out, knives were being thrown everywhere. Particularly aimed for my face if my memory doesn't deceive me.

Anyway, we were sat there. And I could see a gush of water fall down your legs and in spite of myself I laughed. Who would've thought they'd see a killing machine wet her pants.

Your screams and slaps pulled me out of those thoughts pretty quickly though.

"_Stop fucking laughing you fucking dick rash cunt wanker."_

You're mad then. Screaming at me when I so much as look at you. Tears streaming down your face and you mutter abuse at me.

It's weird because I don't think I've seen you look more beautiful than that day.

Even if you wanted my guts on a plate.

And when she was born all I could say was _"shit."_

And then we're both laughing for a second, all happy and joyful.

You held her in your arms and her wails calmed down a bit. I can only manage to rub her face with my hand that may or may not be broken from your tight grasp.

"We need a name" you'd said.

"Glimmer?" I'm joking.

But your glare cuts threw me and I just shut up.

"Anna" You say, no questions, you've decided. And I couldn't agree more.

I'm beaming at the beautiful little bundle with a dark mop of hair like yours, blue eyes almost turning greener like your beautiful ones by the second.

But then I see the sadness in your face.

"_She has to go"_

The realization hits me like a bag of bricks and I forget to breathe.

Of course she does.

This isn't a happy situation, a family rejoicing.

It's more of a sick tragedy really.

Your sobs echo throughout the cave and I just hold you for awhile while you rock back and forth crying for her.

Our baby can't stay with us. Our Anna.

It's already been decided she'll be staying with my mom, because your dad is hardly capable.

And hopefully, she'll be back to us once we win.

It's not how things really worked out, huh?

Sobs echo through the hall we walk through. It's not you, it's her. Loud wails escaping from the tiniest body I've ever seen as if she just knows what's going on.

You kiss her head and mutter confessions of love for her as you hand her to me.

I can hold her in one hand, but I don't want to break her.

She's looking at me with a face so like yours. I know I'd do anything for her.

I'd do anything for you too, Clove.

My mother pulls her from my arms with great effort and that's it.

Now all we have to do is not die.

Your death kills me a little bit. Makes me go insane.

I'm glad that Anna keeps ringing through my head because if she didn't I'd completely give up.

I miss you everyday of my life. Everything aches and now Anna won't have a mother. And it sucks because you'd be the best mother for miles.

Maybe not the most lovey-dovey. But you love her.

You love me too, I know for certain now because you told me.

"_You better win. Win for me, for Anna. Tell her I love her. And I love you too, more than anyone else Cato I've loved you forever"_

I feel the same actually.

About you. The words you say aren't beautiful or inspiration and I know you aren't really great with words.

But your eyes tell me.

Tell me you haven't forgotten being 6 years old and running through meadows with me, when things were allot easier.

You haven't forgot our first kiss or how jealous you were when Glimmer held my hand.

You haven't forgot any of it. And you love me, and our baby. And I love you, and our baby.

And our baby loves me and you.

I haven't even realized I'm crying just thinking about you and Anna.

Now I _have _to win.

It's not really an option.

And I do. Thank fuck for that.

Anna asks about you all the time.

You're always on her mind and she wants to know what you were like.

I stand her in front of her mirror, and tell her you look exactly like she does.

And I'm not kidding, you were always a midget weren't you?

When she wants to know what you acted like and things about you, I'll show her pictures, tell her you were the best person I knew.

She cocks her head in confusion, she'll ask why she couldn't stay in the arena with us.

And I'll tell her, beautiful things don't belong in there, and she'll ask why me and you were in there if that's the case.

Isn't she sweet?

God knows how, with a mother like you and a father like me, she's turned out OK.

In fact, she's turned out perfect.

You'd love her.

_If happy ever afters did exist, I would still be holding you like this, all these fairytales are full of shit, one more fucking love song I'll be sick_

**Review and I'll love you forever! **


End file.
